yay the amusement park! oh wait everyone's dying!
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Rin and Len go to the amusement park for a date. what could go wrong. oh wait everyone seems to be dying.
**Rin – um ari you don't want to take your feelings out on us**

 **Ari – don't worry it won't be that bad**

 **Len- um ari calm down please.**

 **Rin – ari doesn't own us yay**

Rin's POV

"Hey Len let's go to the amusement park." "Sure!" back then I didn't know this is what would happen. I wish we had stayed home that day.

"Hey Rin what do you want to go on first?" he smiled gently at me without a care in the world. I wonder what we should go on first. I looked around and caught sight of a cool looking ride. "that one." "You mean the one that is kinda like a roller coaster but when you go down you make a big splash." I nodded excitedly. It looked like lots of fun. While going down it felt great. Then at the end when we made a splash in the water it was so refreshing. "would you like a photo to hold memories of when you came here?" the lady at the desk had asked with a bright smile. "Yes please!" Len reached out and gave her the money to pay for the photos. When we left for the next ride we decided to look down at the picture. In the front of the log we were in was me and Len laughing with our hands raised. If that was all that was in the picture it would have been great but when we looked closer in the back of the ride there was a girl. She looked terrified but that was natural with the position she was in. she wasn't in the ride she was holding on. Her hair was caught in something. She was on the ride when we started but I don't remember seeing her after the ride. I decide to believe that nothing had happen and it was just going to end there. I was very wrong. It didn't stop there.

"hey Len what do you want to do." I had smiled like everything was ok. He pointed to a haunted house. I was excited. I loved these kinds of attractions. We entered hoping that it would be good. People came running at us with plastic weapons. Fake skeletons hung down from the ceiling. Mechanical hands reached out to try and grab us. At one point red paint was dripping from the ceiling onto our hair. We laughed at how much effort was put into this. Usually the haunted houses we find are pitiful. They even had robotic spiders crawl around. When one had crawled up my leg I started jumping around like an idiot. I looked at Len to see him laughing. It was great. I had wish the whole day would be this fun. I believed this would be the best day of my life I was so happy. Ahead of us a couple was walking hand in hand. They looked so happy. One of the employees ran at them with an axe. The boy was laughing till the weapon made contact with his chest. It didn't bounce of like the plastic weapons. It went straight through his chest. He fell to his knees. The employee screamed. The couple had been holding hands. You could tell the boy was dead when he went limp and his grip on the girls hand became weaker and weaker till it fell to the ground with him. The girl had fallen to her knees and was crying. I had screamed not believing something this real could just be an act.

We had quickly ran out of that attraction and gone to a paint gun fight. I thought all the death was over. I had grabbed an orange paint ball gun. Len grabbed a yellow one. We were at war but kept laughing we were a mess but didn't care. "onee-san can we join you please." I looked down to see a young boy most likely only eight. "Sure!" I had said that one word in happiness. "Thank you for letting me and my younger brother play with you." I saw a boy with brown hair that looked about our age fourteen maybe thirteen. He was smiling. We were the only four people there besides two employees. Rekoku the older brother still hadn't shot anyone. Me and Len had shot everyone. Lin was smiling enjoying being covered in paint. We had been laughing so much. Everyone was covered in paint. "Come on Rekoku you should join in." Len was right in front of him smiling when he had said this. Len ran away. Rekoku had finally joined in. Red blue yellow and orange paint was everywhere. "Can I join you four." A kid that looked about six was standing there looking up at Rekoku. "Um sure." "Hey kid you should use this gun it is said to always hit and make your time more enjoyable." A man in a black cloak covering his face had handed the six year old a gun that looked different to the ones we were using. The boy had smiled taking the gun. We continued the war. When the boy had made a shot it wasn't paint. It was a real bullet. It was headed straight for Rekoku but Lin had run in front of him. Lin fell to the ground. I remember us crowding around him crying. "Onii-san don't cry I had lots of fun."

We had run away after Lin died taking Rekoku with us. We didn't fell up to another attraction. Not yet. We bought some food instead. Len ate a banana I had an orange. Rekoku was still depressed he couldn't get anything down. He didn't want. We were all sick of this day hoping that it was a dream. "I'm sorry for your loss Rekoku." I couldn't stand the silence. He looked up at me with tears still in his eyes. "It's my fault. If I had noticed that he was holding a real gun Lin would still be here." I slapped him in the face. I was angry that he had blamed himself. "It wasn't your fault you couldn't have known that the boy had a real gun. It was that cloaked man's fault. Get over yourself would Lin have wanted you to be like this!" I had yelled at him even after what had happened. "We know it hurts but Lin wanted you to smile even in the very end. You have to be strong." Len had sounded so calm. Rekoku had hugged us so tightly until he had calmed down. Sadly that wasn't the end of that day that had ruined so many lives.

We had gotten in one of the bumper cars hoping to forget how bad everything for a while. We had started to smile again. Being as competitive as we were me and Len had gone crazy. We bumped into so many cars that almost everyone was trying to hit us. Even Rekoku was laughing again. Me and Len thought that everything was getting better. We were all having so much. Things seemed perfectly normal. A car had slammed through the gates and ran straight through the middle of the ride. We could see people crushed blood everywhere. Before I realized it I was puking. I hated this so much I wish it would go away. While running out of the ride through the corner of my eye I saw the car. The person driving the car was the man that had given the young boy that gun.

We had run out of the amusement park as fast as we could. I just wanted to go home. Pretend it was all just a dream. I had hoped with all my heart that we would get home without incident. Walking past a construction site on the way to a restaurant so we could eat dinner. I had heard a noise from up above us. Before I knew what was happening Len pushed me out of the way. Just as he did a metal beam impaled him through the chest. "I'm glad I met you Rin." He smiled and handed me a box. "goodbye." His body had gone lifeless. I opened the box to see a silver ring and a message. It read. This ring signifies that I will always love you and protect you for as long as I live. I had leaned down over Len's body and cried. Me and Rekoku didn't eat that night. We had stayed on the foot path crying the whole night. We had decided to stay together and try to get through the days to come. I had never taken off the ring Len gave me before he died. That had been the worst day of my life. The police never even caught the guy who ruined what I had believed would be the best time of my life.

 **Ari- I feel bad for Rin.**

 **Rin – I told you not to take things out on us but no you didn't listen!**

 **Len- why did you kill me (cries in a corner.)**

 **Ari – I'm sorry**

 **Rin + Len- it's ok we forgive you.**

 **Ari+Rin+Len – please review**


End file.
